


Winners

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: After sparring.





	Winners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Ryoma practically pulled him into the baths, not that Xander was complaining. They'd sparred for long enough that they were both drenched in sweat and Xander was more than ready to wash up. There had been no clear winner, not with wooden practice swords, though they'd each gotten in some very good hits... 

But once they were in the water, which was nearly too hot at first, it was Xander who pulled Ryoma close and kissed him. He tangled his hands up into Ryoma's hair and didn't want to let go. 

Not until he was satisfied that he had won.


End file.
